


Falling into the Sun

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon is not dead. The rest is all details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingclever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingclever/gifts).



If Kon could have punched reality, he would have. He still wasn't just sure what that had all been about, but he knew a few other things quite clearly.

He wasn't dead.

His Robin needed him.

Cassie was going to kill him when he did get home.

The second overrode the third, and the first made it all possible. 

Kon glared at the third Robin he had met in just as many worlds, and informed him point blank that helping him get back to his real world was the only way to get rid of an angry, half-Kryptonian threat. Not that Kon would be too rough, but dammit, enough was enough!

`~`~`~`~`

"Dude! Gee Ell!!!"

Kyle stopped, stared, and shook his head. "Superboy?"

"Yeah! You're the Lantern from my world, right? Impulse's former teammate, right?" The Super-Kid looked as hopeful as he could be, making Donna and Jason both catch up to them. "You have to be...cause you're the other Wonder Chick...Cassie's big-sis type, right?" 

Donna nodded. "Not sure we match your real world, or not, Superboy, because in our world you..."

"Died? No, got kicked into a new world when everything shifted. Yeah, I did die, for a bit, but I woke up on a Krypton as a half cripple, and Jor-El sent me to the Earth of his universe...and I've been bullying people to find rides back. Man, my Robin...my team, they need me!"

Jason started grinning. "From everything I heard and saw, yeah, we got to get this guy back, so Tim stops turning into a mini-bat." 

`~`~`~`~`

Tim refused to believe his eyes. Cassie did too. It took Cyborg thirty minutes to run enough tests to verify it to their satisfaction.

And then both just wept, held in super-strong arms, falling back into the heat and love that was Kon all over again.


End file.
